Lady Waltham
Lady Waltham is the reformed minor villain in The Legend of Tarzan. She was Clayton's younger sister. She only appeared once in the episode "The Gauntlet of Vengeance". She was voiced by Amanda Donohoe. The Gauntlet of Vengeance Prior to the events of the episode, Waltham learned of her brother's death in Africa at the hands of Tarzan. These first few months were, according to her, wretched and the only comfort she received was by planning Tarzan's death. The night before departing for Africa, Waltham met up with an elder man (ironically the same one that sold Rokoff his map back in The Hidden Treasure) at a local bar for information on Tarzan. Lady Waltham, accompanied by her vallet, Hobson, set sail for Africa. Her ship arrive at Dumont's trading post and she took up temporary residence here. Dumont supplied her with all of her supplies and introduced her to Tarzan. Putting her plan into motion, Waltham asked Tarzan to be her guide on a photographic safari. He agreed, not knowing that this was all Waltham's plan to get Tarzan away from his friends and family. As Waltham collected photographs of the jungle and hinted at her true identity, Hobson kidnapped Jane, the professor, Terk, and Tantor and placed them each within a trap. Once Waltham and Tarzan returned to the tree house for tea, Tarzan discovered that Jane was missing and Waltham revealed that she was responsible. When Tarzan asked her why she was doing this to him, she showed him her prized locket, containing a picture of Clayton and her, and she revealed that Clayton was her brother before Tarzan "killed him". Lady Waltham explained that each of Tarzan's family member were each in a trap and proceeded to poison him. She then gave him a choice: seek out the antidote on Clayton's Peak and have his family die (causing him to suffer the way that Waltham had) or save his family and loose his own life (causing his to suffer the same fate as Clayton). One by one, Tarzan managed to save each member of his family but he slowly began to weaken and feel the effects of the poison, much to Waltham's pleasure. After saving Jane, Tarzan heads towards Clayton's Peak to obtain the antidote, surprising Waltham. However, the trick was on him. Waltham reveals to the viewer that the antidote was never on Clayton's Peak and that the actual antidote was in her pocket. However, Waltham has no time to savor this victory as she is soon attacked by Neeru and Sheeta. Tarzan swoops in and saves her life but passes out from the poison. Astounded at Tarzan's selflessness and how Tarzan sacrificed his own life to save the life of his enemy, Waltham gave Tarzan the antidote saving his life. After Tarzan recover, Waltham admitted to her mistakes and stated that she had no words to describe how sorry she was. Tarzan responded, however, with forgiveness, establishing a peace between the two. Personality Lady Waltham has an immense desire for revenge and it is clear that the sorrow from her brother's death struck inside of her deeply. She is absolutely thirsty for Tarzan's blood and is willing to put any life on the line to get her revenge on Tarzan. However, Waltham masks her inner monster behind a veil of sophistication and British class, making her seem quite normal to most people. Appearance Lady Waltham is an adult british woman of average height. She has brown hair and green eyes. She wears excessive eye-shadow and lipstick on her face, as well as a standard safari outfit with an orange scarf. See Also *Clayton *Lord Staquait *Helga Sinclair *Nikolas Rokoff Category:females Category:women Category:Toon Villains Category:killers Category:Tarzan Villains Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Masterminds Category:Not completely evil Category:Animals Category:Ruthless villains Category:Reformed Category:Polite villains Category:Fallen heroes